


Love on Top

by bloatedblond



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing Kili, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedblond/pseuds/bloatedblond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili catches Kili dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I had to drive to the airport today (a three hour trip one-way) and Beyoncé's Love on Top came on the radio and... this is what popped into my head. It wouldn't go away until I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick outline - while driving...

Fili woke to bright sunlight shining directly onto his face and an empty bed. He groaned while rolling over and burying his face in the pillows.

“Kili…”

No answer. He lifted his head and squinted around the room which he found completely empty. Mumbling to himself about inconsiderate little brothers who rudely opened curtains before leaving the room he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed out to find his wayward sibling.

Making his way through his uncles’ home Fili could faintly hear music making its way upstairs from the kitchen. Smiling, he thought he just may be able to forgive Kili for opening the curtains on him if he was making breakfast. Kili was definitely the better cook between the two of them.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen Fili stopped dead and stared. The sight before him was such that his breath caught in his throat and he was forced to brace himself with an arm on the doorframe to keep from falling over. He stood there, mouth open and eyes wide and totally unable to even move.

Kili was making breakfast. While dancing. In sweatpants. Only sweatpants. Low-riding sweatpants. And dancing.

His brother was dancing the way you danced when you didn’t think anyone could see you. Completely lost in it. Shimmying his shoulders, swinging his hips, and waving an arm around while holding a spatula as he half sang, half hummed off-key along with Beyoncé's Love on Top as it streamed out of Bilbo’s little kitchen radio.

And Kili could _move_. His long, lean body as graceful as flames licking - well _anything_. He looked like sin incarnate as he languidly thrusted his hips and sashayed around in front of the stove swinging his long dark hair around his shoulders.

Fili had to swallow hard in order to keep himself from drooling.

“Come on baby it’s you…” Kili sang and pointed the spatula at the refrigerator, “you’re the one that gives your all…”

It’s entirely possible that Fili suffered a mild stroke at the move Kili made right then with his hips and upper body. He was definitely, positively, insanely, out-of-his-mind jealous of the refrigerator at that moment.

 **********************************

Thorin could hear the radio playing in the kitchen and could tell it was his nephew rather than his husband making breakfast based on the off-key singing accompanying the music. He chuckled to himself – Kili never could sing, dance yes, but never sing.

He was brought up to a sudden stop just before rounding the corner to the kitchen at the sight of his other nephew. Fili was standing in the doorway to the kitchen completely still. As Thorin moved closer he could see that Fili’s blue eyes were almost impossibly wide and his mouth was hanging open. He’d have thought something was terribly wrong but for the almost hilariously proud erection tenting his blond nephews sleep pants.

Curious as to what in his husband’s kitchen was causing such a reaction in his house guest Thorin carefully peeked around the corner to see a half-naked Kili dancing for all he was worth as he made scrambled eggs and bacon.

Talented, Thorin had to admit to himself.

Glancing between his two nephews, Thorin backed around the corner before turning and heading into the front parlor to find his husband.

“I think we should go out for breakfast. And quickly.”

Thorin all but hauled Bilbo to his feet and towards the front door paying no heed to his protests.

“What is going on? Why can’t I eat here? Kili is cooking right now Thor-“

“Yes, I know Kili is cooking. He is also dancing half-naked in our kitchen and Fili has seen him.”

Thorin gave Bilbo a pointed look.

“Well, they had just better not do anything in my kitchen!”

Just as Thorin pulled the front door open the song ended and the radio was switched off. They heard Fili’s low growl and Kili’s excited squeal just as the door closed behind them.


End file.
